Forgotten
by Rya Starling
Summary: Gohon was kidnapped at a young age by a sinstir force and now he must return to Earth with his friend and take over Earth. But will Gohon remember his life on Earth or will he help destroy his home CH8 UP
1. Default Chapter

FORGOTTEN CH.1  
  
Summery: Gohon was kidnapped at a very young age by a mysterious and horrifying unspeakable evil, now at sixteen Gohon must return to Earth but can the forgotten son remember enough to know the Z fighters are not his enemies  
  
Ok this came up after reading fic, after fic, after fic of Gohon being kidnapped and now here's my fic to the collection. Of course I will be in this yippee  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
'Hey Monkey time to get up"  
  
Gohon opened his eyes wondering who would be waking him up this early In the mourning, he didn't mind yet to a sayain sleep was like a virtue. He slowly got up yawned and then looked around to who was making the all the racket and soon found the source as a girl was standing there trying to put on her boots while standing up.  
  
The girl he knew more then well her name was Rya but that wasn't real name mind you no one was allowed to call her by her real name not even him. He often wondered where she had come from he knew she was Starnerian like the entire civilization was here on the planet located near the constellation of Aries thus it was named after the star pattern. She had long silver hair that almost touched the ground tied back in a double ponytail that was hooked together along the bottom by a large gold ring. She was wearing a long one sleeved black shirt that tucked into her knee length pants, over her chest and shoulders she wore hard Ri-A silvery metal harder then diamonds- armor. He watched as she picked up her large sword that was bigger then five foot and six inch self and it was thicker then her also, blade heavy with Ri alloy.  
  
'I really wish you didn't call me that" Gohon said and slowly stretched and retched for his clothes on the side of the bed still laying there from last night.  
  
'Come on what's the harm of a little nickname Gohon?" She asked with a slight chuckle, she was always so carefree but yet in the battlefield it almost scared him the way she killed people.  
  
'What did you wake me up for anyway?" Gohon asked as he slipped a dark blue one-sleeve shirt over his head and his knee length black pants up and retched for his thick Ri platted armor. Slipping it over his head it covered his shoulders, chest and some of his stomach.  
  
'His Royal Highness wants to see us Stars forbid if he has something special all worked in for us" Rya said.  
  
'Great just what we need a special mission who's gonna die this time?" Gohon asked, 'I guess he is getting annoyed of the Taurus faction"  
  
Slowly the picking up his weapon a long spear with a Ri point he followed Rya out the door and down the long hallway. Gohon knew just as well anyone else who worked for the Aries Army that when the King says a Special Mission it usually means he needs to get rid of an enemy and someone in his army. Thus he had sent hundreds to there graves giving them missions that were done yet the fighters paid the ultimate price for this ruthless and power hungry king.  
  
Going upstairs they took a hard turn left and soon found themselves in front of two large doors decorated with silks and jewels they told stories and pictures of hero's from the past when Aries was a happy place. The only reason the king kept the doors intact was because they could hold up to even the strongest attacks because of a spell a powerful wizard cast upon the doors millions of years ago. Many men upon Aries wished the king would die yet everyone knew people who had Starneranian blood running threw them could live up to a millenium, he often asked Rya her age yet she quickly told him to shut his mouth.  
  
Two guards wearing Ri body armor holding long spears with longer and thinner blades then Rya had, stood by the door. This was because Rya's sword was one of kind a blacksmith made it just for her and the Shaman inscribed it when a magical spell. So Gohon tried to stay out of her way when she was wielding it, when the two were tired of weapons they would use Ki blasts as Gohon had taught her to do.  
  
They slowly grabbed the two large handles and opened the doors for a human or anyone else these doors would never budge much less move. Not only were Starneranians gifted with magic, long lives but with strength of a sayain also. Rya told him that the Sayains were distance cousins of Aries people and he was the first she had seen in a very long time.  
  
As the doors opened Rya and Gohon slowly entered the throne room the chilly air that surrounded them was most threatening because the king who specialized in ice magic froze anyone who did or said anything he thought disrespectful or disloyal to him. Thus he kept quiet most of the time leaving Rya to speak since she knew how to talk to him. He could make out the ice statues in the shadows of the throne room and he gulped as he saw the throne and the two teenagers bowed.  
  
The man that sat upon the throne was swirling the wine in a glass he held in his hand slowly as he looked down upon them. Slowly taking a sip he looked down upon Rya with his dark green eyes and Gohon could make out his facial features plainly as he stepped down from the throne in front of them.  
  
His dark green hair was cut short to his chin keeping the back and front the same length, the parted in the middle showing the royal symbol of Aries a ten pointed silver star on his forehead. He was wearing a long one sleeved emerald green suit with silver fastenings going down with silver decorating the cuffs.  
  
'I see you're here I'm surprised ether of you even got out bed this mourning" He said and slowly stepped down and went towards the windows and slowly with his free hand snatched the curtains and hauled it open letting the light into the room. Statues were what they saw clearly now some with fear on there others with complete surprise, these were the people he had frozen.  
  
'King Emerald may I ask why you have brought us here?" Rya asked.  
  
Emerald walked over and looked down at Rya into her eyes and he smirked with utmost disgust of her deep saffire eyes which looked as pure as the light that raised from the sun at least that's what all the Shaman say.  
  
'I have recently become aware of a tiny planet in this solar system that contains fighters that may threaten my kingdom" Emerald said and slowly looked over at Gohon who was trying not to make eye contact with him at all.  
  
'Where is this planet my King?" Gohon asked and gulped hopping he sounded respectful.  
  
'It's called Earth and it's full of pitiful creatures called Humans but I have been informed that one of my enemies have been staying on this planet" Emerald said and slowly took a drink of his wine.  
  
'I want you to get rid of him as quickly and as painfully as possible that is why I called you two here. Two of my finest warriors the sayain Gohon and the huh may I even say it pure hearted Rya"  
  
Gohon had noticed when he said Pure Hearted it sounded like a sickness some kind of disease that was slowly eating away at everyone at sight. Emerald and Rya hated each other almost as much as a cat and a dog put them together and sometimes they will bicker but once she had fought with him until he held her back and she came to her senses.  
  
'Who is this enemy King Emerald he sounds like someone you really hate" Rya said with a smirk.  
  
'His name is like an everlasting shadow in my mind that takes his place next to yours sweet Rya" Emerald, 'Prince Vegeta"  
  
At those words both looked up with surprise, Gohon remembered him a little but mostly his temper like everything else on Earth he remember very little of it being on Aries for so long. He couldn't remembered his mothers name yet he knew his fathers name at least the thinks it was his name his sayain name at least Kakorote or something like that.  
  
Gohon looked over at Rya who looked calm and collected yet he could see her eyes shaking with what looked like sadness.  
  
'Your both to go at once and kill whatever pests there are on that planet now go!"  
  
Once outside the courtyard Rya suddenly gave a scream of happiness and scared Gohon almost out of his skin. She was jumping up and down screaming "He's alive, He's alive!" over and over again. The two guards looked at each thinking it was odd behavior even for her.  
  
'I can't believe it we all thought him dead but sure enough he lived" Rya screamed and Gohon quickly followed her as she ran down towards the dormitories where the other soldiers stayed but she quickly took a turn right.  
  
'Wait a second that's heading outside Rya slow down for the love of the stars slow down!" Gohon cried as he ran after her as they ran down the stairs and into the main entrance.  
  
Gohon ran even after they passed the court yard and then threw the village still screaming in happiness 'He's alive, he's alive!" Gohon wondered where she got so much energy from since she often was so lazy it was incredible. Slowly he stopped and took a breather as she ran towards a cabin at the edge of the forest, Gohon knew who lived there everyone did. A female Shaman named Cleo stayed there was a very good friend of them both and was Emeralds healer for the army. She specialized in healing magic and sometimes could even foresee the future if you were lucky.  
  
Slowly he entered the cabin and caught Rya in a moment where she was hugging Cleo so tightly he was sure she was cutting the older women's air off. Cleo was tall women with long brown air tied in two hoops along the sides of her head, she had brown eyes that looked at Rya oddly caught in surprise. She was wearing a long one sleeved white color dress that dropped to the ground with a silver embrace around her waist.  
  
Gohon couldn't help but notice the two large Rarook that were laying in the corner by the fire place. Rarook were a creature that Gohon could never sort of get use to, with the body and head of a wolf, tail of a dragon, wings of an Eagle and legs of a lions this creature was a mix and match most commonly found around the forests. Cleo tamed them for the soldiers so the army could ride these fearsome creatures into battle. Gohon who had rode one before prepared his way of flight rather then on the mix and match creature.  
  
''He's alive I thought him dead but sure enough he's alive!" Rya cried as she let go of Cleo.  
  
'Rya please calm down who's alive?" Cleo asked, "it must be someone important if you're acting like that"  
  
But Rya couldn't stop she kept jumping up and down in such a rush she didn't even hear the female shaman speak to her. Thus Cleo turned to Gohon and he looked back. Part of him was scared of her because she roamed the forest when no one else not even Rya would enter and yet another part of him was calm telling him she was a friend.  
  
'What has her all in a fuss?" Cleo asked pressing down her gown and fixing her rings of hair.  
  
'I don't know Emerald summoned us and told us to go to Earth" Gohon said, 'When Emerald mentioned that Vegeta was there she went crazy when we got out of the throne room"  
  
'Vegeta well no wonder she's all in an uproar" Cleo asked and whipped her eyes clear of tears, 'That boy he was awful but for some reason he was always better when Rya was around him never lifted a finger around her unless necessary"  
  
'Cleo isn't it grand we're going to Earth finally we might be able to defeat him finally the kingdom will be free if we can get help" Rya cried.  
  
After awhile Rya had calmed down and they had went to the shuttle port where their shuttle was awaiting them. They got a small yet large enough ship for the both of them people on Earth would probably just think it was a shooting star or a falling asteroid. Thus with supplies already onboard they quickly boarded and they set off towards the two-week journey to Earth.  
  
But for some reason Gohon couldn't shake an uneasy feeling inside of him during the entire trip they were ordered to kill the fighters on this planet yet Rya acted as if going there was the greatest thing that could happen to them. Thus the two weeks quickly passed and soon Earth was in sight. 


	2. The Landing

FORGOTTEN  
  
Note/ Here's chapter 2 enjoy, computer still ain't fixed  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 LANDING  
  
Gohon awoke with a startle as he fell straight out of his bed and onto the hard metallic floor. He slowly looked over and saw the door open as Rya came inside looking down at him on the floor chuckling to herself.  
  
'What in the hell did we hit something?" Gohon asked.  
  
'Yea the ground we just landed come on let's go and take a look see what's it's like outside" Rya said and watched as Gohon grabbed his sword and followed her out into the long hallway.  
  
They made there way towards the large metal elevator as Rya pushed a button they felt the bottom tremble and they were slowly descending from the ship's interior to the outside. The elevator stopped with a soft plunk as it hit the green ground both warriors slowly got off the platform and looked around.  
  
Rya had never seen anything like it the entire area they had landed in was covered in trees that retched up to the sky, green fresh grass and sounds she didn't recognize at all. She could sense animals all around them looking at them seeing if they were friend or foe.  
  
'We should start to patrol the area's I'll go first on watch you stay here" Gohon said.  
  
'Fine I'm hungry anyway" Rya said, 'And besides I don't like patrolling duty no one probably knows we're here"  
  
'I wouldn't bet on it anyway stay here and don't go wondering around" Gohon said, 'Remember the last time we nearly left without you?"  
  
'Yea, yea you don't have to lecture me you know Gohon I'll stay put just don't kill anyone yet I want to find Vegeta first" Rya said.  
  
'What's up with finding Vegeta anyway?" Gohon asked.  
  
'That's none of your business" Rya said.  
  
'What's the matter he your ex-boyfriend or something?" Gohon asked, 'Cause if he is I pity him he's probably happy he's away from you he, he"  
  
'Shut your trap or I'll let Gagi out" Rya said.  
  
'Oh god you don't mean you actually brought one of those things along with you did you?" Gohon asked.  
  
'Of course Gagi is my loyal companion I can't help it if he doesn't like you" Rya said with smirk almost as if she was satisfied.  
  
Gohon couldn't help but feel nervous whenever she mention Gagi, it was a Moolti a three headed giant panther with dragon wings and six long bushy tails. He didn't like that creature since he set his eyes on it, it was always staring at him whenever he got close to Rya like it was going eat him or something.  
  
Slowly without another word Gohon prepared to take off when they heard something, it sounded like a load shreeking noise. Suddenly cars surround the two warriors as they stood outside the shipmen got out of the cars holding out their weapons pointing them straight at the two teens.  
  
'Put down your weapons and walk away from the spacecraft slowly!" A police officer screamed.  
  
'I think there talking to us" Rya said.  
  
'Yea well humans aren't the most brightest of all things" Gohon said.  
  
'Didn't you hear me I said drop your weapons and get down on the ground" The officer screamed.  
  
'Sorry we don't intend on handing ourselves over to the likes of you" Gohon said and slowly held out his weapon. 'I'll handle this one you just kick back and relax Rya"  
  
'Fine but first I want to ask them something" Rya said and looked at them, 'Does any of you know where I can find a man named Vegeta?"  
  
'Who?" A police asked.  
  
'I never heard of that kind of a name before" Another officer said.  
  
''If you don't know what I'm talking about then your no use to us go ahead and do your thing Gohon"  
  
Within second of holding out his spear the entire police squad exploded in flames as the gas tanks blew on the cars taking the lives of every officer in the squad.  
  
'That was easy enough" Gohon said. 'They must have more powerful fighters then this"  
  
'Well you want powerful you get it when we find Vegeta" Rya said, 'We find the person who killed Freeza"  
  
'Your joking here on this planet?"  
  
'Yea rumor has it there's sayains running around like mice on this planet"  
  
'Yea well those might just be rumors"  
  
'Well your sayain aren't you ever wonder where you came from?"  
  
'I was gonna ask you the same question"  
  
'Fine let's go and find Vegeta before anyone else shows up"  
  
With those words both took off into the air towards a nearby city where they could see humans crowding the streets, cars running into jams along highways and most of all the noise of the entire ruckus.  
  
'This place this is so load" Rya said.  
  
'Yea let's say we shut em up" Gohon said.  
  
'Now your talking me language" Rya said and slowly took her sword from her back and held it in front of her.  
  
Gohon could see her channeling her energy into the sword, this was a favorite move she used often when she didn't even need to use it. She would use the blade and swipe a huge energy formed wave from her blade destroying everything in sight.  
  
'Sword Wave!"  
  
The attack was unleashed and screams were heard ads the city exploded in flames, people were running in the street in chaos.  
  
'That was easier then I thought" Rya said, 'There structures didn't even withstand the attack how pathetic"  
  
'I agree they don't make buildings from Jun Stone and Dya here just rock, wood and stone nothing that could uphold a real attack" Gohon said.  
  
'Hold it right there you two!" A voice cried and the two turned around and saw green alien like man standing before them.  
  
'Well if it isn't a Namikcan" Gohon said, 'What's a creature like that doing here of all places?"  
  
'I don't know who you are but you can't go around destroying everything you please" The Namik warrior said.  
  
'Yea and what happens to be your name Namik?" Rya asked.  
  
'I am called Piccolo I don't think I know who you are" Piccolo said.  
  
'My name is Rya and this is my partner Gohon we have been sent here by King Emerald of Aries" Rya said 'Now tell me Namik do you know where a sayain named Vegeta is I am very anxious to meet him"  
  
'Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, 'What do you want with him?"  
  
'Ah so you do you know whom we speak of" Gohon said, 'Tell me where is he"  
  
'Like I'm gonna tell a bunch of creeps like you" Piccolo said, 'I never heard of this King Emerald of this Aries place but I know you're here to destroy this world I just can't have that"  
  
'Can you back up those words in a battle Namik?" Rya asked.  
  
'What do you think your doing?" Gohon asked looking over at his fiesty friend.  
  
'Havin some fun you got to do those other guys in now it's my turn" Rya said, 'I'll fight you if I win you tell me where Vegeta is and then you die"  
  
'And if you loose?" Piccolo asked.  
  
'Believe me you don't wont to see this guy in action he's a full pledged sayain and let's just when he gets angry things get very gold" Rya chuckled.  
  
'Your talking about a super sayain alright then what are you girl?" Piccolo asked.  
  
'I'm a Starneriarian we're distance cousins to sayains thus inheriting there strength but unlike them we live for milleniums without aging" Rya said.  
  
'Um just how old are you anyway?" Gohon asked.  
  
'Why do you keep asking me that!" Rya cried and pouted then turned back to Piccolo, 'So let's fight"  
  
^ 


	3. The Z fighters

FORGOTTEN CH.3  
  
NOTE/ Here's chapter 3  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE EARTH SPECIAL FORCES APPEAR  
  
'Ready?" Rya asked, 'Go"  
  
Piccolo watched as the girl headed straight for him her sword in hand and then she disappeared, he looked around and suddenly felt the cold blade of the large sword pressing against his neck.  
  
'Your not as fast as you think are you?" Rya asked. 'Now tell me where is Vegeta"  
  
'How should I know" Piccolo said, 'He's never in one place"  
  
'Your lying Namik" Rya said and pressed the sword harder against his skin causing blood to tingle down his neck.  
  
Slowly Gohon watched as the Namik didn't flinch as he stood there still and grinned at Rya as she flew behind him.  
  
'If you think threatening me if going to get you what you want" Piccolo said. 'Your dead wrong"  
  
'Fine then we'll do this the hard way" Rya said and removed her sword only to knee kick him in the back.  
  
Piccolo staggered a bit until he regained his flight and suddenly she came straight for him hitting him in the stomach and then with an upper cut to the chin upwards. Piccolo couldn't even see her moving yet that boy claiming to be a sayain could they must both be powerful. Suddenly she raised her foot into the air and let it drop hitting him in the head.  
  
Gohon watched as the Namik fell to the ground, he should have never challenged Rya even if he was strong he was no match for her. She didn't give any mercy to her enemies and she would give no mercy, to this one, ether. But something still bothered him the Namik seemed familiar in an odd way it's like he had seen him before. He couldn't remember quiet well since his child hood before Aries was dim and vague the only thing he remembered was his father was a sayain a very strong sayain.  
  
'Well that was easy enough" Rya said and suddenly as she began to fly back towards Gohon she caught a glimpse of something coming towards her.  
  
Piccolo came straight at her with a vengeful rage as he split himself into four and attacked the Aries warrior with multiple kicks and punches with his hands and legs. The girl started to block and dodge the attacks while Gohon watched. It was amusing the Namik didn't even have a powerful level even close to Rya and himself yet here he was trying to defend this worthless planet.  
  
Suddenly two other figures appeared in the distance and Gohon watched as they stopped behind him. He turned around and saw it was two young boys about ten and eight years of age. The tallest looking to be the oldest had short cut purple hair and a descent ki level, he wore a dark blue training uniform with a red belt rapped around his waist. The youngest who was the shortest one had messy black spiked up hair and a ki level about equal to the oldest, he was wearing a orange training uniform and a black belt rapped around his waist. Both looked at him and then at the fight between Piccolo and Rya which was not going well for the Namik.  
  
Piccolo was firing energy blasts now at Rya which she was dodging or reflecting with her sword. Rya dodged to the right as Piccolo fired another energy blast at her and she disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo and with her sword cut off his right arm. Picclo gave a cry of pain and held his arm as it bled slowly, he knew he could just re-grow his arm but that would take time and time wasn't one thing he had right now.  
  
Gohon looked over at the two boys as they stood there watching the battle, suddenly one of them started to go foreword when the oldest boy held him back.  
  
'No Goten we don't even know who these people are" The oldest boy cried as he held the youngest back.  
  
'Let go Trunks Piccolo needs my help" Goten cried.  
  
'Id listen to your friend kid" Gohon said, 'If you were smart you two would go home before I decide to kill you both"  
  
'No way Piccolo is our friend!" Goten screamed.  
  
'Yea and besides who do you think you are anyway?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Hey Gohon what's with the brats?" Rya asked as she looked up from her battle still dodging punches.  
  
'I don't know" Gohon said and removed his weapon and chuckle, 'Sorry kids but you two just decided to live a very short life"  
  
Gohon hauled his spear towards Goten and the young boy dodged as Trunks attacked with a punch. Gohon easily dodged the multiple punches and then caught his spear with his teeth. Gohon tried to shake the youngest boy off but his grip was strong and as he was about to kick the boy off Trunks leaped into action catching him in the side of the face with a kick.  
  
Gohon backed off for a second and the two boys backed away also, he was surprised such young boys were able to put a fight against him. Suddenly he watched as the two boys faced each other.  
  
'Should we turn it up a notch?" Trunks asked.  
  
'I dunno what if we're not strong enough" Goten asked.  
  
'You wont to take your chances?" Trunks asked and the boy nodded and the two suddenly started to power up.  
  
Rya who was busy with piccolo suddenly stopped her fight with the now one- armed namik to watch the two boys power up. Piccolo watched as the two boys were surrounded in golden energy and their hair turned gold while their eyes turned aqua green. Gohon stopped for a second so Rya was right there were sayains on this planet and it seems some even had the ability to go super sayain.  
  
'Well I'll be first a namik, and now two super sayain kiddies" Rya said. 'What is this the planet of unexpected surprises?"  
  
'Very funny but these two are nothing I can't handle" Gohon said and put his spear back on his back and got into a fighting stance.  
  
'For your sake I hope your right" Rya said. 'Hey kids"  
  
'Huh you talking to us?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Yea you two are sayains right?" Rya asked.  
  
'Um half sayain actually" Goten chuckled.  
  
'Tell me do you two little brats know anyone by the name of Vegeta?" Rya asked.  
  
'Um hey Trunks isn't that your dad's name?" Goten asked.  
  
'Shut Up Goten!" Trunks screamed.  
  
'I think we'll just have to lure him out then" Gohon said and a golden energy surrounded him and he became super sayain.  
  
'Gulp he's a sayain too?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Um is that a bad thing?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohon suddenly attacked the two kids with a multiple punches and kicks, they started to dodge but they seemed to have a hard time to keep up with the faster teenager.  
  
'Huh hopeless he's truly a sayain" Rya sighed with hopelessness.  
  
'Hey you" Piccolo cried and Rya looked over, 'Why are you interested in Vegeta anyway?"  
  
'What's it to you anyway you'll be dead soon anyway" Rya said and made an energy blast at the point of her finger.  
  
'How do you know him anyway?" Piccolo asked.  
  
'If you must know we're here to kill him" Rya said and chuckled, 'Now bye"  
  
Rya unleashed the ki blast from her finger and suddenly as it was about to hit Piccolo it was suddenly blocked and it zoomed into the air.  
  
'Huh who's this?"  
  
The smoke cleared and Gohon could see a man now standing in front of Piccolo a look of a warrior upon his face, he was dressed in a red fighting uniform. He could see his messy black hair flying in the air and this man sparked some sort of memory inside of Gohon and a feeling, a feeling of love and hope.  
  
'I don't know who you are but I can't forgive you for attacking me friends!" Goku said.  
  
Gohon looked over towards the two children who had been reduced to normal and now being held in his hands he quickly through them towards the man who caught them.  
  
'Dad be careful there really strong" Goten said weakly.  
  
'Shh that's alright your gonna be alright" Goku said and flew down to the ground setting the two down and then flying back up.  
  
'Well I don't know who you are" Rya said and held out her sword, 'But we're here for one reason and that is to find Vegeta and anyone who stands in my way shall die.wait a second"  
  
Suddenly Gohon saw Rya fly back a step and growl a low deep angry growl.  
  
'It's impossible you look just like Bardok!"  
  
'Huh isn't that the fighter who died trying to fight freeza before he blew up Bageda?" Gohon asked.  
  
'Yes how is it that you look like him!" Rya cried.  
  
'Bardok that name sounds sort of familiar" The man said and scratched his head with thought.  
  
'Probably because he's your father you stupid oath" a voice cried.  
  
They looked over to see a small man with large black spiked up hair, he was wearing a black tank tucked into his heavy blue pants. He looked over the other fighters as they all looked at them.  
  
'Vegeta hey you made it!" The man cried.  
  
'Shut your trap Kakorate" Vegeta growled, 'If you haven't noticed there's two people here I."  
  
Vegeta looked over and his eyes turned to Rya who looked back at him. 


	4. The Kidnapping

FORGOTTEN CH.4  
  
NOTE/ Here's chapter 4 enjoy oh and Gomen Nesi for all the chapters going so slow I have to deal with school and having a crap piece of junk for a computer  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 4 TRUNKS IS KIDNAPPED  
  
Gohon watched as Rya stared down Vegeta as he looked back at his friend. The prince of sayains seemed to have grown since Gohon had last saw him. He knew a few things about Vegeta and the number one thing was that he was cruel beyond reason with his large ego mixed with his pride and it made him dangerous.  
  
'Vegeta so really are alive" Gohon said and twirled his spear once and pointed it towards the sayain prince.  
  
'Huh of course I'm alive who the hell are you?" Vegeta growled at the couple.  
  
'You don't remember me?" Gohon asked and chuckled, 'That's funny you always seemed to notice me when you were beating me to a pulp when we were still working for Freeza"  
  
'Hey Vegeta you know these two?" Goku asked.  
  
'The boy I do we use to work together when Freeza was still alive" Vegeta said, 'I was supposed to toughen the kid up, huh now who do you work for little boy?"  
  
'Little boy I'm sixteen now Vegeta!" Gohon screamed, 'I'm no longer a small child"  
  
'Hey Vegeta who's the girl?" Goku asked.  
  
'The girl." Vegeta said and looked back over towards the starneranian warrior.  
  
Suddenly before anyone could act Rya suddenly disappeared and reappeared down on the ground and picked up the young sayain claiming to be Vegeta's son. She then flew back up towards Gohon who took the boy as Rya tossed him to him, her eyes then turned to Vegeta and her mouth curled into a smile.  
  
'You what do you think your doing!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
'Tell me Vegeta how you feel to finally be second rate?" Rya laughed as she suddenly flouted towards Vegeta.  
  
'So you're a lackie for Emerald now what happened did he finally get the best of you?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
'If you want your kid back Vegeta I suggest you surrender and come quietly" Rya said.  
  
'Wait" Goku said and flouted towards Rya only to be stopped halfway by Gohon.  
  
'For what I know your type the peace loving fighter" Rya chuckled, 'Come on Gohon let's leave Vegeta is beginning to stink up the place"  
  
'I'm warning you" Vegeta growled.  
  
'Oh did you hear that the prince of sayains is warning us" Gohon laughed, 'We better be careful or he might loose his temper ha"  
  
They flew off so fast no one had time to stop the two strangers from departing, going to the ground the earth special forces were left one less, angry and injured.  
  
'What now?" Piccolo asked.  
  
'Hey Vegeta how did those two know you" Goku asked, 'and what's a Sternataian?"  
  
'It's Starneranian idiot!" Vegeta growled, 'They're an ancient race who were closely related to us Sayains. They were ruled by Queen Starlight and her two children Princess Starlight and Prince Emerald. Huh Emerald was a real pain the neck huh even if he was the oldest the princess was the one to take the throne, so I guess Emerald finally got rid of the queen and his sister then took over"  
  
'Ok so this Emerald guy took over?" Piccolo asked. 'So how do you know that girl?"  
  
'She was a warrior in the kingdom close to the royal family" Vegeta said and spit to the side. 'As for the boy he was one of Freeza's favorite snort sayain besides me to send on suicide missions"  
  
'Alright but what do they want with you?" Goku asked.  
  
'My family was close to the royal family I guess I'm just another thorn in Emeralds side" Vegeta said.  
  
'Uh I have a question" Goku said.  
  
'What is it Kakorate?" Vegeta asked.  
  
'What are you going to tell Bulma I mean she's gonna wonder where Trunks is" Goku said.  
  
'The women doesn't need to know" Vegeta said and suddenly there was a load ringing sound and they all looked at Goten who was standing up now looking at his cell phone.  
  
'Hello?" He asked, 'Oh hi Misses Trunk's mommy ma'am, huh you wanna talk to Trunks? Well he can't talk right now. Why? Because he was kidnapped my two aliens who seem to know Vegeta. Right hold on"  
  
Goten suddenly turned to Vegeta and handed him the phone.  
  
'She wants to talk to you"  
  
He looked at the phone and then took off into the sky without another word.  
  
'Uh he can't come to the phone ether he just flew off, ok he wants to talk to you daddy"  
  
'Uh hi Bulma how's it goin?" Goku asked.  
  
'IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON ETHER YOU OR MY UNGRATEFUL GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBEND OF MINE YOU'LL BOTH WISH YOU WERE IN THE OTHER DEMENSION"  
  
'Say why did Vegeta take off like that?" Tien said.  
  
'It's ether to find the two warriors or that he's scared of his wife, take your pick" Piccolo said.  
  
'Really Bulma we have everything under control" Goku said and held the phone away from his ear.  
  
'YOU HAVE BETTER BRING MY SON BACK HOME IN ONE PIECE NOW I'LL LET YOU GO I HAVE TO CALL CHI-CHI!"  
  
'Wait you don't have to call her!" Goku cried as the line went dead.  
  
'Daddy I have a question" Goten said tugging at his fathers shirt.  
  
'What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
'Are more afraid of those people or mommy?" Goten asked.  
  
'Do we even need an answer?" Tien chuckled.  
  
^  
  
Well remember my dear readers the more REVIEWS I get the more chapters go up!  
  
^ 


	5. Rya goes a Spying

FORGOTTEN CH.5  
  
Finally I updated yea   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 5 RYA GOES SPYING   
  
Rya just couldn't figure it out, and the reason she couldn't figure it out was because she knew she horrible at Rock Paper Scissors when it came to spy missions. Sure she was great at them while Gohon was clumsy was hell and couldn't hide himself in the shadows if his life depended on it, but she hated it. Spying meant watching and not acting or hitting anything, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.   
  
She remembered when she and Bardook got missions from Freeza together, he was a great fighter, good humoured but watch out for his anger. Like any other sayain he lived for fighting, eating and sleeping nothing else and when his first son was born she could remember getting him so drunk he couldn't stand and lead to the birth of his second son with another women. She was away when the second was born and it was good thing was because that was the time Freeza destroyed Bageda.   
  
She could still feel the burning anger inside her when she found out the only survivors were, Radtiz, Racoom, Prince Vegeta and Kakorate who was sent to Earth. Soruces close to her found out years later that a sayain on Earth had killed Raditz and later came to namek where Freeza met his demise at a sayains hands. It was a little shorter after Radditz was dead that Gohon was sent to Freeza. Rya had met with him and along with Vegeta bulling trained him. Vegeta trained or rather bullied him the fighting style of Sayains while Rya trained him in the skill of Starneranians.  
  
Rya stopped as she saw the house in front of her, the lights were all on inside and slowly she crept towards the kitchen window where she could hear the voices of Goku and Vegeta. She looked inside and saw them standing in the empty kitchen alone, the others must be upstairs sleeping or in the living room.   
  
'All right Vegeta what's all this about?" Goku asked.  
  
'I thought you wanted to talk about the sayain and the girl?" Vegeta aske grabbing an apple and sinking his teeth into it.   
  
'I do but why you do seem almost nervous around them?" Goku asked, "I could sense your power level leaping them going down when you saw that girl"   
  
'I Haven't seen her in a while thought she was dead" Vegeta said and threw the apple core out the window.   
  
'Oh come on Vegeta you can tell me" Goku teased, 'Let me guess uh she's uh your old girlfriend?"   
  
'How dare you even say that Kakorate!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
Kakorate, wait Rya had heard that name before, that's what Bardok named his second son. So this is the famous sayain who killed Freeza with his bare hands. Part of her wanted to leap out take his hand and thank him but the other part of her knew danger still learked on Aries now that Freeza was gone.   
  
'Hey it was only a suggestion" Goku said his face went serious, 'So if that's not it what is it Vegeta?"   
  
'Never you mind Kakorate" Vegeta said, 'Mind your own business"   
  
Rya leaned in closer towards the windows and suddenly something was swung at the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a plunk unconscious.   
  
'What was that?" Goku asked and the two sayains looked outside to see his wife holding a frying pan with a huge dent in it. 'Chi-Chi hey what yea doin with that frying pan?"   
  
'Well looks like her head isn't as hard as I thought" Vegeta snorted and laughed as he pointed to Rya who was laying in a daze with a huge bump on her head on the ground.   
  
'Oh my god!" Chi Chi cried as she saw it a girl she had knocked out, 'I hope I didn't hurt her!"  
  
'Don't worry about her" Vegeta said as he picked her up throwing her tiny figure over his shoulder, 'I hit her over the head with so many things I can't even keep track of them"   
  
'Wow Vegeta you must have really hated her" Goku whistled.   
  
'Yea hated" Vegeta said, 'Now what do we do with her?"   
  
^  
  
Rya groaned in pain her head felt like Vegeta had hit her over the head with another house. Slowly she sat up and found herself in a strange room and in a strange bed. Her weapons were gone also and this made her annoyed.  
  
'What happened?" Rya asked holding her head and looked around, the room was completely empty. 'Great hey I wonder what Gohon's doing right now"   
  
^  
  
Gohon however hadn't even noticed she had not returned, in fact he had fell asleep in front of the containment cell where he was keeping Trunks. Trunks in the meantime took his known language of what he had actually learned from his mother and was busy crossing wires in the wall near the door.   
  
'Hmm Let's see uh this green thing is connected to the banana shaped thingy" Trunks mumbled as he grabbed some wires and suddenly as he crossed a pair he was electrocuted. 'Uh ok let's try another one"   
  
Slowly he picked two more wires and the door suddenly opened with a spark of electricity.   
  
'Bingo, now to find a way out of this place"   
  
Trunks slowly walked towards the door only to stop at the snoring of Gohon who was outside the door. Carefully he snuck around and as he caught his breath he started down the hallway. This spaceship sort of reminded him of one the capsule ships his grandfather built.   
  
Suddenly as he passed a door it suddenly opened and Trunks of course being half sayain and curious for trouble went inside. Inside was a bed full of blankets, books, training equipment and suddenly his eyes spied a dresser full of pictures.   
  
'Hey it's that girl" Trunks said as he noticed they were mostly all of the girl, but suddenly one picture caught his attention it was of a small boy with an annoyed grin on his face and that girl was standing beside him.   
  
'Hey that guy oh Kami that's my dad!"   
  
Trunks couldn't believe it his dad or at least dad as a kid had taken a picture of the same girl who had kidnapped him. Trunks scratched his head he was officially freaked and confused, he picked up the picture and turned it upside down and then right side up again. Placing the Picture down his eyes suddenly lit up as he saw a large containment unit in the wall.   
  
Looking inside he heard scratching and what sounded like the whimpering of a dog, now Trunks being half human, half sayain, the son of Vegeta and best friend of Goten he just out of pure stupidy broke the lock on the door and opened it all the way.   
  
'Poor thing those guys must have caught it"   
  
Suddenly Trunks as suddenly leaped upon by three headed panther creature, it growled as it looked down at him and drool that hung down from all three sets of fangs ran down onto Trunks who was scared to death.   
  
'Uh nice doggy?"   
  
The creature let out a houl and Trunks suddenly took off out the automatic opening door and down the hallway with the creature close behind him in pursuit.   
  
Gohon meanwhile suddenly snapped out of his sleep and he yawned rubbing his hands on his hands. Suddenly as he turned around he saw the door was wide open in the cell.   
  
'Oh no he's gone!" Gohon cried and suddenly he saw Trunks running down the hallway, 'There you are come back here you little…"  
  
But his sentence was cut short as he saw Gagi the three headed panther Moolti running down the hallway, all three heads blowing fire and it's dragon wings and all six tails waving in the air. Gohon suddenly took off in a dash down the hallway joining Trunks.   
  
'What is that thing!" Trunks screamed.   
  
'It's Rya's pet" Gohon cried, 'You just had to let it didn't you? You little…"  
  
But suddenly screams came from there mouths as Gagi released even more fire attacks.   
  
'God I'm beginning to wish I had gone on that stealth at least it's safe" Gohon whimpered.   
  
^  
  
'I wonder just where am I?" Rya asked as she looked around the room, it looked pretty old and not used much. Dust was covering most of the floor and furniture. Suddenly she backed up into the dresser and knocked a picture down onto the floor. 'Uh damet"   
  
Picking up the picture she noticed the frame was a gold toned and the glass frame was covered in dust, slowly pushing it away she was two faced it was Goku and a women who must be his wife. Slowly she removed more dust and found a young boy wearing a small yellow outfit with a large cap on his head, his bushy black hair was all over the place and a long brown tail came from his back.  
  
'Oh my Stars!"   
  
'Your awake I see" A voice said and she turned around to see Goku standing in the doorway.   
  
'This picture" Rya said and went up in his face, 'This boy how did he get in this photo!"   
  
'That's none of your business" Goku said and quickly snatched the picture from her hands and placed it back on the dresser.   
  
'Why are you treating me like a guest Kakorate?" Rya asked.   
  
'Because I don't act cruel like you" Goku said and turned towards her with an angry glare, 'Now where's Trunks?"   
  
'On my ship with Gohon he's alive for a moment" Rya said, 'You are the kind of man that wouldn't kill unless needed aren't you? Iv met so many sayains including your father all were ruthless in one way or another but never a kind hearted sayain. My planet use to be ruled by such people kind and gentle until Emerald took over"  
  
'What's your point?" Goku asked.   
  
'If I asked a favor of you and Vegeta in exchange for the boy will you do it?" Rya asked.   
  
'It depends what's the favour?" Goku asked.   
  
'Please help my planet" Rya said, 'Save it from what I cannot"   
  
^  
  
Ok there's chapter 5 people hopefully 6 will be up soon hopefully 


	6. An Alliance is Formed

FORGOTTEN CH6  
  
OK here's chapter 6 hope yea like it   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 6 AN ALLIANCE IS FORMED   
  
Rya flew in the sky with Goku and Vegeta close behind her, she had practically begged them to help her. Emerald as she knew very well was cruel and his power will just grow even more if let alone, suddenly she heard whispers behind her and with her sensitive hearing she listened closely to Vegeta and Goku's conformation.   
  
'What do you mean she'll keep her promise?" Goku asked, 'You're the type to trust people easily"   
  
'Rya has always kept her word" Vegeta said, 'For example once Gohon was sick and he needed medicine, we were on Freeza's command and medicine isn't easy to find. Rya herself promised to come back with herbs, so I waited and he waited for an entire month. I thought she had been killed or lost then she came back and almost killed Gohon herself because he was better by then"   
  
'All right I'll take your word for it Vegeta" Goku said, 'How long have you known her anyway?"   
  
But Vegeta didn't replay and Rya chuckled he never was one to talk much not to mention make friends. Rya couldn't help but smile those two acted like rivals but at the same time best friend in a certain way she couldn't understand. Slowly she saw the ship in the distance, landing she looked around.   
  
'So where is the brat and boy?" Vegeta asked.   
  
'Uh What's that?" Goku asked and pointed to a three headed panther laying under a tree looking up into the tops.   
  
'Gagi how did you get out?" Rya asked as she went up and hugged the tree heads who purred softly in it's mistresses arms.   
  
'Rya is that you?" A voice asked and as Rya looked up she couldn't but laugh, 'Looks like Gagi has two monkies in a tree ha, ha, ha"   
  
'That's not funny" Trunks screamed, 'He almost killed me!"   
  
'You I should have thrown you down with your whining" Gohon cried.   
  
'Boy get down here right now!" Vegeta cried as Trunks scurried down from the tree and hurried towards his father and hid behind him.   
  
'Blast them dad" Trunks asked, 'Huh uh dad you aren't blasting or destroying things are you feeling alright?"   
  
'I'm fine boy" Vegeta said.   
  
'Are you sure maybe your sick" Rya said with a chuckle, 'It might be deadly but then again who would wont that to happen"   
  
'Grr I'm warning you Rya" Vegeta growled as she laughed in front of him.   
  
'Rya?" Gohon asked who was confused wasn't these three sayains there enemies, what was Rya doing with them.   
  
'What in the hell are you doing our orders are to…"   
  
'Screw Emerald's orders" Rya said, 'My people have suffered long enough because of his icy heart, we must do something if we wish to save our people Gohon. Our home!"   
  
'Uh your just full of surprises aren't you?" Gohon asked, 'Fine but you know we could die because of this"   
  
'Oh thanks you!" Rya screamed and hugged Gohon tightly and the sayains face turned bright red. 'All right then it's settled we leave for Aries right away!"   
  
'Uh well actually we have a tiny problem" Goku said.   
  
'What?" Rya asked.   
  
'That" Vegeta said and pointed to the sky where a capsule car was hovering and it suddenly landed.   
  
Out of the car came Goten who ran into his fathers arms and chuckled, but after came the two angry wives of the two sayain men, Bulma and Chi-Chi.   
  
'All right Vegeta what's your excuse this time huh?" Bulma asked, 'Why are you with the people who kidnapped our son!"   
  
'Yes honey what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
"Uh honey allow me to introduce Rya she's a starneranian warrior and her friend Gohon he's a sayain" Goku said, 'You see we've agreed to help them save there planet"   
  
'WHAT!" Chi-Chi screamed, 'What do you mean save another planet! Haven't you saved enough already whats wrong with staying home and spending time with your wife and son Goku huh instead of running off to save the world!"   
  
'Cool another planet can I come too daddy?" Goten asked.   
  
'Yea I wanna go too!" Trunks cried.   
  
'Do you see what you've started now the children wont to go!" Chi-Chi asked and faced both sayain men. 'If you ask me your both hard-headed, lazy, inconsiderate men who don't care about anything about fighting and there stomachs! Goku what do you have to put me through until you stop WAH we lost our first son because he was blasted into outer space and now you wont even stay home with Goten WAH!"   
  
'Gee's Goten what's your mom she's acting all weird" Trunks said.   
  
'I dunno she's always like this" Goten said, 'You have seen it when she chased my dad across the house once with a frying pan and machine guns"  
  
'Gees same thing with my dad only it was a giant heat seeking missel rocket launcher" Trunks said.   
  
'You what do you have to say for all this huh?" Bulma asked as she turned towards Rya who was looking onward at the fight trying to figure out all this, "Well let me guess your leading our husbands into a long journey to save a planet and almost get killed in the process?"   
  
'Listen you don't have any clue what my life have been like" Rya cried and caught the attention all. 'My planet is kept under a strangle hold of power because of Emerald. My people are forced to live in constant fear of dying from everything. Aries was once a happy place before the Queen died and Emerald claimed the throne, ever since then he has lead an attack which is soon to come here. What will you do once he reached this planet? Emerald has an unlimited power source at his fingertips and until she brake that power he is unstoppable"   
  
'Power Source?" Vegeta asked, 'You mean the Light of Aries is in the hands of him!"   
  
'No it sits in his room under a glass case" Rya said. 'He can't use it only the true heir is allowed to touch it. I tried many times to steal it from him so we may even have a little bit of hope but my attempts were all in vain. So I came here searching for Vegeta and instead of killing him I begged him to help me, help the planet that I cannot save, you have no idea how it is to watch everything you believed in crumble before your eyes and know you can do something but don't!"   
  
The Z fighters stood back in shock at the speech, but Gohon couldn't help but touch her shoulder as tears ran down her face. He had only seen Rya cry once before and that was when Emerald destroyed the planet of Capricorn one of the Zodiac Kingdom planets, she cried out for the people who were her friends for days on end.   
  
'Rya?" Gohon asked and Rya wipped her eyes and looked at them.   
  
'Come on let's go before anything else happens" Rya said and ran onto the ship without another word, leaving the sayains and there wives speechless.   
  
'Please forgive Rya she loves Aries and Emerald he can not love with that heart of ice he holds in his chest" Gohon said, "Please if Rya is willing to rise I am too but are you?"   
  
'I will not allow a planet that I actually dare I say it liked to be destroyed" Vegeta said.   
  
'Yea let's go for it" Goku said.   
  
'Those men are gonna get killed one day" Bulma said.   
  
'Yea heven't they died enough times?" Chi-Chi said.   
  
'Alright we're going to Aries!" Goten cried.   
  
'Yea cool" Trunks said.   
  
'Your not going anywhere Goten" Chi-Chi said.   
  
'Same goes for you Trunks" Bulma said, "It's bad enough your father agreed to this"   
  
'Aw mom" Goten said.   
  
'Awe let them come" Goku said, "We'll keep an eye on them"   
  
'Oh no those two are not going and that's final" Chi-Chi said.   
  
'I agree" Bulma said and the two women closed there eyes in seriousness.   
  
'Bye mom" Trunks said.   
  
'Bye mom" Goten said.   
  
'Goodbye" They both said and suddenly they opened there eyes and saw the ship lifting into the air with Trunks and Goten waving out the window, and then they were gone in a flash of light.   
  
'How you they manage to do that to us every time?" Bulma asked.   
  
'I don't know we have to learn how to fly" Chi-Chi said and both women sighed.   
  
^  
  
Meanwhile on the ship Gohon was setting a course to Aries while Goku and the two sayains looked out the windows.   
  
'All right that should do it" Gohon said, "We'll be on Aries in about two days if we keep up the pace"   
  
'Hey what does Aries look like anyway?" Goten asked.   
  
'It's beautiful" Gohon said, 'Yet I always get a chill because Emerald's icy rain is ruled over the beauty"   
  
'Hmm hey where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.   
  
'Probably the kitchen" Gohon chuckled.   
  
^  
  
Rya laid on her bed she let the tears run down freely on her face, she hated the thought of being Emeralds lacky and even more she hated the thought he ruled over Emerald. She could have prevented this, all this suffering of the Zodiac Kingdoms but she chose to stand on the sidelines. Suddenly the door opened and she looked over to see Vegeta standing in the room and slowly he pulled up a chair and sit down.   
  
'Vegeta" Rya screamed and hauled herself into his arms and started to cry on his chest.   
  
Vegeta looked at her, in all his years she had never done this before. Sighing he pulled her away a bit.   
  
'No more playing why did you allow this to happen!" Vegeta cried.   
  
'I don't know I was scared Vegeta!" Rya screamed, 'I hate everything iv become, I hate it all, everything"   
  
'Rya" Vegeta said and stood up and growling he left the room and left Rya to cry in a heap on the floor by herself.   
  
^ 


	7. Welcome to Aries

FORGOTTEN CH7  
  
Ok first of all I have spelled Gohon with a double o mostly all the time and you van spell it with or without the a. So people please don't flame on my spelling cause I'm blond there I admit it! But overall you guys seem to be enjoying the story so read on dear readers read on.   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 7 WELCOME TO ARIES   
  
Gohon leaned in his pilot seat with his hands behind his head and his legs kicked up against the control pannel. Trying to sleep he just couldn't because an annoying stare of a young sayain kept him awake, finally he opened one eye and looked at Goten the son of Goku.   
  
'Get lost kid" Gohon said, 'Don't you have anything better to do like playing with explosives or highly combustible metals?"   
  
But Goten just tilted his head to the side and looked confused.   
  
'Why do you look like my dad?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohon looked at the kid, he had to be kidding him look like that sayain. He of course was much more handsome not to mention stronger by a lot. He was a super sayain of course then again both Vegeta and Goku were but he wished Rya hadn't brought them along, what in the heck were they going to do when they landed? Wlak up to Emerald and say "Hey we brought back Vegeta and Goku now we're kick your ass off the throne?" Oh yea that would work he would probably freeze them all into statues or worse kill them.   
  
'I don't" Gohon replied,   
  
'But you do" Goten said.   
  
'No I don't" Gohon said.   
  
'Yes you do" Goten said.   
  
'Go away kid your starting to bug me" Gohon growled and slowly slept into slumber as the young sayain finally got up and walked out to the room, probably to find Trunks and play hide and go blast.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
Gohon looked around he was flouting in a darkness, everything was quiet and suddenly he heard a voice.   
  
'Alright now Gohon up we goo weee"   
  
'Hello?" Gohon asked, "Is anyone there?"   
  
Suddenly in image of younger Gohon appeared before him, he was being held into the air by a tall mussel bound man. Suddenly a women came over and screamed.   
  
'Put the baby now right now, you could drop him"   
  
'Gees I'm not gonna drop em"   
  
'You always say that about everything else take for example the coach"   
  
'That was an accident"   
  
'It rolled a quarter mile before we caught it then got hit by a trunk!"   
  
Gohon didn't understand why was he seeing this was this his memories, were these his parents? How he longed to know what his mothers face looked like and his fathers also, slowly he moved towards the image but couldn't make out the peoples faces.   
  
'Please who are you?" Gohon cried, "Why Can't I see you!"   
  
"Gohon"  
  
'Gohon!"   
  
'END DREAM   
  
Gohon opened his eyes in a sartle and saw in front of him the sweet pure eyes of Rya looking down at him. She smiled at him sweetly and chuckled.   
  
'Hey come on wake up we're here" Rya said.   
  
'Huh?" Gohon asked, "we've landed already?"   
  
'Well yea you were sleeping for over three hours Gohon" Rya said, "Come on grab your things and we'll head towards the forest"   
  
'Rya will you hurry up!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
'Coming" Rya cried back, "So get up lazy bones come on"   
  
After getting up, packing and such he and the others were soon outside and heading towards the village. The sayains hadn't seen anything so magnificent in there lives, there was so many people and so much to see.   
  
'Hey Vegeta have you been here before?" Goku asked and looked him oddly, the sayain was wearing a cloak over his body and face, "And why are you wearing that cloak"   
  
'I'm supposed to be dead remember?" Vegeta growled. "Your incompetence sometimes amazes even me Kakorate"   
  
'Don't worry about it" Rya said, "I already have arrangements made"   
  
Slowly Rya lead them to an Inn, inside it was filled with people drinking a bubbly blue liquid from large crystal like mugs, most of the men wore armour, some regular clothing and most of the women wore long robes or dresses. Stepping towards the bar Rya approached a man who was almost as big around the waist as the OX King, he was wearing a brown one sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. The man chuckled as he stepped towards Rya and Gohon.   
  
'Ah young mistress Rya" He said, "I see you've returned then"   
  
'Yes the rooms are they prepared?" Rya asked.   
  
'Course come on now" He said and lead them upstairs where he lead them into a large room with four beds, a window, and a long table in the middle.   
  
'I don't know how to thank you Tale" Rya said.   
  
'Uh if you ask me he's doin it for the money" Gohon said and grinned.   
  
'No money involved I owe Misstress Rya here a favor" Tale said, "But I would like to know who in the blazes is so important that you would risk your own safety not to mention the charge of treason against the crown"   
  
'Tale id like you to meet Goku, Goten" She said and Vegeta pulled back his hood.   
  
'Bless the stars Ve…Vegeta!" Tale cried holding his heart. "Blast you still give me a risk of a heart attack"   
  
'As you know Vegeta and his son Trunks" Rya said.   
  
'I'll get some food and have It brought up" Tale said, "Bless you Mistress Rya yea may as well be a princess yea self"   
  
Slowly Tale prepared to leave the room when he stopped and turned around.   
  
'By the way now that it comes to mind, a strange man came up to me the other day about three nights ago asking for yea. I told em yea usually hung out around here but was off on a mission for the king, he said it was fine and he would wait for yea"   
  
'What did he look like?" Gohon asked.   
  
'Strange looking fellow nothing iv ever seen before mind you, white hair that was all gone but in the middle and it was sort of wavy like. He was wearing odd clothing and had an odd pale blue color skin tone" Tale said.   
  
'So where is he staying?" She asked.   
  
'Well he left yesterday something about the forest" Tale said.   
  
'Fine get them there food, drinks and some clothes Tale" Rya said and looked at the sayains. "Gohon you come with me as for the rest of you please for the love of stars don't leave the room and keep the curtains closed.   
  
'Don't worry it's not me you have to worry about" Vegeta said and eyed the young sayains and Goku. "It's the boy and Kakorate and his spawn"   
  
'Don't worry we'll be fine and we wont get into any trouble" Goku said.   
  
'Arg two miniture trouble makers, one has a pride issue and the other well he got knocked on the head as a child sigh" Gohon said, "No wonder Rya's worried"   
  
'Come on and everyone behave" Rya hissed as they left the room.   
  
'Alright so what's so dinner?" Goku asked as he looked Tale.  
  
^  
  
Meanwhile Rya and Gohon were already making there way out of town and towards the palace, first they would report to Emerald then they would check out this mysterious man in the forest with Cleo. Gohon looked over and saw a worried look on his friends face, usually her face sparkled with happiness and not a trace of worry.   
  
'Is something wrong?" Gohon asked, 'Other then the fact we're hiding four sayains who were supposed to be dead?"   
  
'Yes and no" Rya said, "On one hand saving the kingdom from Emerald would let us have happiness and peace again, like when Queen Starlight ruled. How I miss those days I use to run around carefree without a worry in the world while the guards would search for me, but they never caught me too clever for them. Then on the other hand this could lead to a war between the kingdoms and the cost of so many lives, I don't know if I wont to start a war"   
  
'Well whatever you started we got to see it through now" Gohon said and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Too late to turn back now so smile a bit your getting me depressed"  
  
'Alright" Rya said and smiled, 'But thr question is can we fool Emerald?"   
  
Suddenly Gohon stopped in his tracks, he could hear something coming there way.   
  
'What is it?" Rya asked and listened.   
  
'Dunno" He said and suddenly a man riding a horse with glorious wings trotted towards them.   
  
The man had long white blond hair and he wore body armor that of Ri like the others soldiers of the kings army, he carried a bow and arrow on his back with a sword on his side. The horse with wings Gohon realized was a Pegasus they were breed by the Pegasus constellation for riding and transportation.   
  
'Rya" The man cried and stopped his horse as he approached them, "Thank the stars I found you"  
  
'Hareal what is it?" Rya asked, 'You seem angry and worried by friend"   
  
'It's the king" Hareal growled, 'He just ordered that you two come to him at once"   
  
'What for?" Gohon asked.   
  
'Rya you have that look on your face, shurly you did not bring him here" Hareal said.   
  
'Do I look stupid or clever to you Hareal" She asked and continued on with Gohon leaving Hareal to shake his head.   
  
'Well whatever your planning Rya" Hareal said, 'May the light of aries protect you always as it has always done, dear Queen Starlight look over her"   
  
^  
  
They entered the throne room ans found it dark as ever, but a cold mist now ran along the floor and as they approached the throne room they could see him sitting on his throne. Siting there drinking wine from a fine crystal class, they bowed and as they did Emerald came down and looked upon them.   
  
'So Rya here you are agaian" Emerald said, "You came back with passengers tell me who are they?"   
  
'Your reports are wrong we came back with no one" Gohon said and Emerald suddenly hit Rya across the face hard enough to send her to the ground, growling she held her cheek and looked up at him.   
  
'No more lies I know you would never kill your friends" Emerald said and took his glass and let it fall to the ground and it shattered as it did. "Do you remember what happens to people who disappoint me Rya?"   
  
'Yes" Rya whispered looking downwards, "But I know you wouldn't kill me"  
  
'Oh and how do you know that?" Emerald asked, "Ever since we were children you were always a disgusting pure and innocent person who was loved by all and hated by none. It's almost like a fairy tail isn't it?"   
  
'Yes and the evil king needs the innocent and pure girl because cant use what he needs most" Rya said and with those words Emerald growled.   
  
'Watch your tongue Rya" Emerald growled.   
  
'Rya please calm down" Gohon said and rushed to his friends side. "Please let's just go"   
  
'Oh no you can leave Gohon" Emerald said, "But I wish Rya to stay for a ball will be tonight and the guest of honour needs to be there"   
  
Gohon looked over at Rya and she nodded her head slowly and bowing Gohon left the throne room and flew the rest of the way to the Inn.   
  
Once at the Inn Gohon ran up the room to find the sayains sitting around finishing there super while Trunks and Goten were looking at the odd blue drink.   
  
'What is it?" Goten asked.   
  
'It's called Yarda a drink pretty good actually" Vegeta said as he drunk down another mug fill as Gohon entered the room.   
  
'We've got a problem" Gohon said and explained everything to them.   
  
'Great so he knows we're here" Goku said, "So much for surprising him"   
  
'Emerald is never surprised" Vegeta said, "He always was a little arrogant pain in the neck"   
  
'So this ball or whatever you call it" Goku said, 'He called Rya the guest of honor?"  
  
'Yea I think he's planning something big" Gohon said, 'We need to save her"  
  
'Right but first we need to dress the part" Vegeta said.   
  
'A believe I can arranage that" A voice said Gohon turned his head to see Cleo standing there, and beside her was an odd man who smiled. 'But we need to work quickly" 


	8. The Ball and The Light

FORGOTTEN CH8  
  
Ok here is chapter 8   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 8 THE BALL AND THE LIGHT   
  
Rya sat in a large room that use to belong to her, nothing changed much in the old room the bed still was sheeted in red and spiral sheets of white going down the posts on the sides. The ceiling was painted a beautiful and elegant black with white feathers that looked so real they seemed almost ready drop down. A mirror stood above the large dresser where she sat on a wooden chair. The floor was made of a light tinted grey stone and the walls were painted white. Emerald had closed off this room when she left and now here she sat again in the room where she spent her childhood.   
  
She looked into the mirror her long silver hair was no longer tied up in a ponytail but flowing down elegantly down her shoulders, she was wearing a long white flowing robe like gown, it was the same dress her mother use to make her wear she hadn't changed much since then. It was one sleeved and it was cut along the middle in holes and went riddply along her wrist below her hand, it fell down to her waist where a long silver colored sash was tied along her waist and into a large rose shaped bow. The rest of the dress fell in a flowing like material that seemed like it was rippled almost like water. On her feet she wore short heel white shoes.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Rya didn't even look over as Emerald entered the room wearing his silver one sleeved uniform. She watched him through the mirror as he made his way behind her and he chuckled as he saw her.   
  
'If you weren't such a pain id complement you on your beauty" Emerald said.   
  
'Keep your flattery what do you wont from me?" Rya asked, 'Why are you doing all this?"   
  
'A princess needs to beautiful if she is to make her final pledge to her king" Emerald said.   
  
'What?" She asked, 'I will never swear an oath of loyalty to you"   
  
'Oh no I wont you to make it work" Emerald said.   
  
'Make what work?" She asked.   
  
'The light" Emerald whispered in her ears and her eyes caught into a startled look.  
  
^  
  
'I feel weird" Goten said as he fidgeted around in his own robes.   
  
'I Haven't worn anything like this since I was small" Vegeta said.   
  
Cleo stood back and looked at her work, it wasn't too bad she could say herself they actually looked like high classed citizens of Aries. All were dressed in white uniforms with gold trim and with a lot of work she managed to part each of there hair and pull it back into a ponytail. Now they were riding in a carriage taking them to the ball which was held in the palace.  
  
'Now remember all of you" Cleo said, 'Act casual and stay by me you'll be my chaperones and no going anywhere near the buffet table"   
  
'I hate wearing this thing" Gohon said, "We and Rya usually don't attend balls held by Emerald we're usually too busy or just too lazy to dress ourselves up"   
  
'By the way where did that weird guy go?" Goku asked.   
  
'He'll be there don't you worry now the coach is almost there" She said and looked at Gohon who's hair stuck up as always and refused to let her part them or do anything with them. 'And you find Rya and stay by her Emerald probably will be keeping an eye on her"   
  
'Right" Gohon said and the coach stopped and slowly as they exited the five sayains and Cleo the shaman walked into the hallway.   
  
^  
  
Gohon looked around the ball room everyone was dancing to the soft music of the band and suddenly he spied Emerald sitting in his throne overlooking the dancers and next to him sitting in a smaller throne was a beautiful women his age. Suddenly he realized this women was Rya in a dress and done up with makeup and jewels.   
  
Walking over he stood before the thrones and Emerald look down upon him with a grin.   
  
'Rya?" He asked looking at her, 'May I dance with you?"   
  
'Certainly" Rya said and looked at Emerald, 'If his majesty does not have a problem with it"   
  
'Go ahead dance all night if you wish" Emerald said, 'But remember I have my plans"   
  
Gohon slowly took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor where a slow waltz started.   
  
'I never knew you could dance" Rya said.   
  
'And I never knew you had a beauty hiding under all that armor and sword" Gohon said and turned her around slowly and brought her back around close to him.   
  
'Emerald has something planned for the light of Aries" Rya said, 'He plans to use it tonight"  
  
'What but I thought he couldn't" Gohon said.   
  
'By the way I see Cleo dressed them all up nice almost didn't recognize Vegeta" Rya chuckled, 'And you don't look half bad yourself"   
  
'Yes well your beautiful" Gohon said and felt himself draw her in closer to his body.   
  
'Don't let the dress fool you" Rya said, 'I still am a soldier and nothing not even jewels, dresses or makeup can change the way I feel about everything"  
  
Cleo chuckled as she watched them dance, they were staying close to the east wall. Vegeta and Goku looked over also.  
  
'Look at them dancing over there" Cleo sighed, 'They make a perfect couple"  
  
"Huh remind me to tear him to pieces later" Vegeta growled.  
  
'Gees Vegeta are you jeleous?" Goky chuckled.   
  
'No now stop asking you idiot" Vegeta growled.   
  
Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were walking around the ball room floor watching the other couples dance.  
  
'I feel stupid Trunks" Goten complained. 'I feel like we're only three feet tall"  
  
'Goten you are Three feet tall" Trunks said, 'But I don't blame you I feel sort of weird too"   
  
Suddenly a giggling sound was heard and they turned to see two girls there ages standing nearby looking at them chuckling to each other. Both were wearing long one sleeved red dresses and both had long curly brown hair, thus the two sayains realized they were twins.   
  
'Hi" One girl giggled, 'We've never seen you two around here before"  
  
'Um we're uh" Trunks said, 'My names Trunks and this is Goten"   
  
'What funny names" The second chuckled. 'I'm Malan and this is my twin sister Talan, you wanna dance?"   
  
'Dance?" The boys asked and slowly backed away and started to run.   
  
'Come back!" Malan cried.   
  
'No way girls have cutees!" Goten cried.   
  
'Or worst kissing" Trunks screamed.  
  
^  
  
Emerald overlooked the dance floor, he recognized Cleo with her chaperones and two young children running around. But what he was most interested in was the fact that Rya was dancing with Gohon, chuckling to himself he found the perfect way to unless his power and love was the answer. Raising his hand the music stopped and he raised both of his arms in the air.   
  
'My guests I welcome you to the palace of Aries and I King Emerald wish to present the main event of this lovely evening" Emerald cried.   
  
'Get ready here it comes" Cleo said.   
  
'What comes?" Goku asked.   
  
Suddenly they watched as two men rolled a small golden table into the throne room and into the centre of the ballroom on top was a white sheet on top of something. Emerald slowly walked towards the table and hauled off the sheet revealing a beautiful ten pointed star that shinned off light that amazed everyone, slowly he took off the glass top then turned around the room.   
  
'The light of Aries" Rya said as she looked at it's glowing aura.   
  
'I can feel it's power" Gohon gasped, 'It's extraordinary"   
  
'Wow that thing packs a punch" Goku gasped.   
  
'Hush you idiot" Vegeta growled.   
  
'What is it?" Trunks asked as he watched the light from under a table where they were hiding from those two girls.   
  
'I dunno but it sure is pretty" Goten awed.   
  
'Now Light of Aries I King Emerald eldest son of Queen Starlight command you!" Emerald cried, 'Show me the princess of Aries!"   
  
'Oh no" Vegeta cried.   
  
Suddenly a light shot out of the star and up to the ceiling, people awed and some clapped but then they screamed as a pulsing surge came from the crystal. Gohon looked towards Rya who seemed to be glowing and suddenly a beam of light struck her forehead and as it died down a brilliant star was on her forehead, Gohon knew this mark well it was the star only the royal family bared.   
  
'Emerald!" Vegeta screamed powering up his hair going back to it's pointed state.   
  
'Ah Vegeta there you are my dear step brother" Emerald said, 'I almost didn't regonize you without your pointed carrot top head"   
  
'Why you" Vegeta growled but Goku held the sayain prince back.   
  
'I present to you my people the Princess of Aries Starlight!" Emerald cried, 'My sweet dear little sister"  
  
Rya growled his words were twisted and poison to her and all around her people were gasping and pointing at her. All those people thought Starlight dead yet here before them she stood and the royal symbol proved it.   
  
'Rya is this true?" Gohon asked. 'You aren't Starlight are you? It's a trick right?"   
  
'Sigh" Rya said and looked at Gohon, 'No it is no trick my real name is indeed Princess Starlight youngest daughter to Queen Starlight and sister to Emerald. I'm sorry I kept it from you from all of you but you must understand if you knew my powers are no longer what they use to be for I cannot save anyone"   
  
'How true you are Starlight!" Emerald cried, 'Now"   
  
Suddenly he snapped his fingers and guards with spears appeared in all the windows, walls and doors. All armed with laser rifles and wearing Ri armor.   
  
'If you wont these people to live I suggest you tell me the secret to the lights power" Emerald said.  
  
'I will never tell you" Rya cried, 'The Light of Aries obeys only those with pure hearts and yours is solid as ice Emerald and your soul is just as wicked and the words you speek are like poison!"   
  
'Fine have it your way!" Emerald said and snapped his fingers.   
  
'Not so fast!" Goku cried and powered up and all the sayains suddenly attacked the guards causing there lasers to miss there targets.   
  
'Quickly everyone out this way!" Cleo screamed as she helped the people escape the ball room and into the hallways then the court yard.   
  
'Impressive but I still hold the major key in this little battle" Emerald said and disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Rya who quickly turned around and tried to punch him but missed and Emerald countered by grabbing her neck with his arm and holding the other out as a dagger made of ice appeared in his palm. Grabbing it he held it close to the Rya's heart.   
  
'Don't you dare hurt her Emerald" Vegeta growled.  
  
'Oh don't worry now Vegeta tell me your family" Emerald said, 'It seems mother told everyone how the star worked but me pity, now tell me how it works before our sister ends up in an early grave"  
  
'Sister?" Goku asked, 'Hey so that's why you were so nice to her"   
  
'Oh shut up Kakorate" Vegeta said.   
  
'Coward!" Gohon screamed and rushed up from behind and I the dagger from Emeralds hand and knocked him away from Rya as she fell to the ground.   
  
Vegeta rushed up towards Rya as she didn't manage to pick herself up.  
  
'What's wrong with her?" Goku asked as he saw she had fainted and was breathing heavily.   
  
'The damn crystal is the blame we need to get her out of here" Vegeta said.  
  
'Your not going anywhere!" Emerald cried and suddenly the entire room began to slowly freeze over, 'Now sayains try and beat me if you dare"   
  
Gohon suddenly launched foreword and changing into Ssj l he attacked with a series of punches and kicks. Emerald avoided all of Gohons attacks and suddenly started to attack with his own punches and kicks. Gohon blocked all he could but he got hit in this stomach and Emerald hammer him to the floor using both his hands and bringing them down on his head.   
  
'Now Gohon you will learn your place" Emerald cried and blasted Gohon with a energy blast, he dodged and as he ran around the room Emerald blasted him and he laughed while he did it, he found these sayains entertaining and it had been a long time since he had a real fight.   
  
'Enough!" Goku screamed and launched himself at Emerald who blocked his punch with his free hand and his eyes turned towards Goku.   
  
'So your Bardoks child interesting" Emerald chuckled and turned his attention at Goku and blasted the super sayain jin at point blank rang. The smoke rose into the air and Emerald chuckled. 'Well now you survived I guess you are worth my time after all"   
  
'Boy come here and look after your aunt!" Vegeta screamed and the two boys came running across the room.  
  
Vegeta stepped foreword and both sayain turned super sayain level 1 and then super sayain level2. Then both attacked Emerald with energy waves and Emerald countered with his own and both met in the middle of the blast locked in mortal combat and exchanging punches and kicks.   
  
Meanwhile the two sayain boys were totally confused as they looked at the fainted Rya.   
  
'So she's your aunt?" Goten asked.   
  
'Uh this day just gets weirder and weirder" Trunks said and Gohon came running over and pick up Rya.   
  
'Trunks throw that sheet over the crystal" Gohon cried.  
  
'Uh right" Trunks said and took the small white sheet and after placing the glass plate ontop of the light, then threw the sheet over. Picking it up off the table he ran over towards Gohon. "Now what?"   
  
'You two take Rya somewhere place safe like the woods" Gohon said and turned towards the battle, "I have a score to settle"   
  
Trunks and Goten ran towards the door only to find it frozen, Goten was holding Rya so Trunks held the light in one arm while he blasted the door open. Emerald suddenly saw the two sayain boys getting away with the light and his sister.   
  
'No!" Emerald cried and ignoring the others flew towards the children. "Give me back those things!"   
  
Suddenly Gohon, Goku and Vegeta blocked his decent standing there they watched as they entered the hallway.  
  
'If you wont them you need to get through us first" Vegeta said.   
  
Emerald and the sayains launched foreword at the same foreword and the battle began yet again  
  
^  
  
The young sayains carrying Rya and the light of Aries ran through the hallways when suddenly Cleo ran down the hallways towards them.   
  
'Cleo" Trunks cried.   
  
'Trunks, Goten" Cleo said and saw what they carried, 'We must get both the light and Rya to the woods right away"   
  
Suddenly they watched as the same odd man from the Inn appeared behind them.   
  
'Quickly grab hold this place is not safe anymore!" The man screamed as the hallway started to shake and grabbing the mans hand they disappeared as the ceiling of the hallway collapsed. 


End file.
